100 Themes  Across Time
by CatBru
Summary: A WIP of drabbles that will likely never end. Will currently focus on Usagi/King Endymion sort of... eventually...  but that will likely change.
1. Theme: 46 Time

**100 Themes**

I doubt I will get all one-hundred done, especially if I continue writing in this weird mess that I've created here. I've written four so far for this particular 'story,' and my drabbles tend to range from 50 to 5000 words. Perhaps they're not technically drabbles? Ah well!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it never would have gotten published, as I never would have sat down to plot it out, and all the characters would have been stick figures on napkins. Be thankful I don't own it.

**Rating:** T for implosions.

**Spoilers:** Up through _Stars._ Which is when this takes place, even if its in the future at the moment.

**Warnings:** Um... implosions? Darkness? Character death(s)? (Its okay. I gave them bandaids afterward!)

**Theme: 46. Time**

"_Serenity,_" Endymion gasped as he reached toward her, willing the bubble to extent just a little bit further. Small Lady was gone from her side, having merely blinked out of existence. He could not lose her, too.

"Come on, you can make it." Their fingertips were so close that if they breathed they would touch, but just when he was feeling a moment's hope, his wife began to slowly drift away. "No! Pluto, do something!"

The Timekeeper's voice cracked when she responded, the emotional and physical strain evident. "I'm trying, but there's just... I can't..."

He was no longer listening. The winds of time crumbling around them whipped even through the strong barrier, and he could only watch as it battered and pounded against his wife's body. Above the tempest's roar, he heard her call to him. "_Endymion._"

The he watched as the air of time around her shifted, and her eyes and face grew younger, silver hair darkening to honey. Eyes that he had not seen in over a millennia grew wide with fear as the rapid decent of age slowed to a stop. "_Mamo-chan?_"

Before he could respond, time once again picked up. In horror, he watched as she aged much faster than she should, as a crystal around her body shattered and splintered beyond repair. A keening wail started slowly as her hair turned grey, not silver, as she seemed to shrivel in on herself with age and heartache. The noise was deafening, louder even than the buffeting winds around them, when she finally turned to ash before his eyes.

It was not until the winds stopped, when everything outside the protective bubble merely ceased to exist, that he realized the sound came from his own throat.


	2. Theme: 54 Nightmare

**100 Themes**

I was thinking about what all I could do with this, and how to get one-hundred drabbles on this specific storyline. I think I've come up with something, but my brain may decide on something else.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it never would have gotten published, as I never would have sat down to plot it out, and all the characters would have been stick figures on napkins. Be thankful I don't own it.

**Rating:** T for implosions.

**Spoilers:** Up through _Stars._ Which is when this takes place, even if its in the future at the moment.

**Theme: 54. Nightmare**

He was technically dead. The only thing that had stopped time from catching up and rightfully wiping him out of existence had been Sailor Pluto's attempt at rescuing them all, and in the end she had succeeded only in saving him.

Endymion wished, silently, that she had failed in even that.

The only place that either of them could hope to exist was backward, living in a world he had outgrown centuries ago. The future was gone, a wasteland of uncertainty and rebuilding destinies, and the past was where everything he longed for was forbidden.

To go back any further than he was now would mean to exist with his past self. The amount of time that they needed to be here would be too great, and both of them existing simultaneously would cause a cascading failure in time. Pluto had looked horrified when he had questioned it, and the look on her face stilled his tongue on the matter.

So they had needed a time when he was dead.

Endymion had wanted to remain in the shadows, to watch the events from afar. In the end, he could not even do that. It hurt to see her, trying to smile and laugh, but the haunted look in her eyes reminded him too much of the last few moments with his wife.

So he waited, beyond view of her, content in suffering through his own nightmares even as he tried to plan a way to get his family back.

Some nights, the image of his daughter simply vanishing from sight would be what woke him up. Others, it was the image of his wife, destroyed by time, that made him scream.


	3. Theme: 80 Pandora's Box

**100 Themes**

So far, I only have four drabbles in any form of order that I'm satisfied with. My tentative plan is to attempt all 100 in a sort of continuous story. However, to do that, my brain came up with something... weird. As I typed up a part that comes later, I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't just let this insane idea go once it came to me. I, personally, love it. Others, I know will, not.

I also came to a horrible realization today. "Holy crap, my first Sailor Moon fic and I killed Serenity..." (I don't know why it took me so long for _that_ brilliant realization to strike.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it never would have gotten published, as I never would have sat down to plot it out, and all the characters would have been stick figures on napkins. Be thankful I don't own it.

**Rating:** T for implosions.

**Spoilers:** Up through _Stars._ Which is when this takes place, even if its in the future at the moment.

**Theme: 80. Pandora's Box**

It had been Pluto's fault that they were discovered. Her hair was too unmistakable, especially to Michiru and Haruka.

"Setsuna!"

Endymion knew they shouldn't have gone to the store that day. They could have lived another night on stale crackers. "Pretend you're not you," he hissed at her, hurrying them both along and trying to reach the safety of their shelter just a few blocks away.

Haruka was fast, though, and was on them in moments. "Hey, where you off to in such a... hurry..." He could feel Uranus' eyes on him, heavy and accusing. "I thought you were in America."

His eyes coldly met hers, and he could see the recognition in hers.

"King..."

"There's nothing to be king of anymore, Uranus."

Michiru approached slowly, catching their conversation. "I thought that they couldn't exist in the same time for very long, that their crystals made it impossible." She turned her head toward him, and he focused on her, missing the widening of Haruka's eyes. "It is why you were unable to visit your daughter."

_Daughter._ He fought back the ache the word caused and gave her a curt nod.

Setsuna answered before he could. "This was the only place where we could go. Mamoru's was the first soul seed harvested."

The gasp behind him, along with Haruka's shocked expression, let Endymion know that the one person he would rather not know about his being here had heard enough.

"Kitten," Haruka said in a whisper, moving toward her princess. Michuru places an arm on the other woman's elbow as Endymion turned.

Usagi was frozen, only able to shake her head in denial.


	4. Theme: 39 Cologne

Before I begin, I'd like to clear up any confusion there may be. Endymion is currently alive, Mamoru is currently dead. I received a comment about my pairing choice, and I wondered if it was just one person who was confused, or more than one.

**100 Themes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it never would have gotten published, as I never would have sat down to plot it out, and all the characters would have been stick figures on napkins. Be thankful I don't own it.

**Rating:** T

**Spoilers:** Up through _Stars._ Which is when this takes place, even if its in the future at the moment.

**Warning: **x.x I can't write crying for poop.

Question! So, this is the last part of the drabbles that I have written up, at least up to this point. While I have others written, they are out of order in the way that I see things happening. My question is, if you choose to answer, do I stop with this here, and rewrite this into an actual story? With one of those plot things? I have a very good idea of where I am going with this, and even know how its going to end. Or are you satisfied with the snippets of events in drabble form? Any thoughts on this would be appreciated. Either way, though, updates won't be nearly as frequent. Finals are coming up, and many of you know how time consuming those can be.

**Theme: 39. Cologne**

"No," Usagi ground out, stepping backward and away from the group. They were lying, all of them. It had to be a trick, some sort of mirage. Even a nightmare, though she knew she was awake. She wouldn't be hurting so much if she were asleep.

Mamoru was safe, in America, studying _hard_ and being a good _student,_ and _that's_ why he hadn't responded to any of her letters, or called, or maybe he had even forgotten about her and moved on to somebody else, someone foreign and exotic and more worthy, even that would be preferable, but he was _not dead_.

She would know if he were, but she had felt his...

"Sereni-" As he reached for her, and stumbled over her name, she knew. It had been _this_ man she'd been feeling all this time, alive and well.

"_No!_" Turning, she ran, and got about a block before her blinded eyes caused her to trip and stumble. Her knees and palms stung, but she couldn't feel the pain. She couldn't even breathe.

She was pulled up by familiar hands, and the smell of him, even through time, was too damn familiar. Her fingers clawed at his shoulder and arm, trying to push him away and force herself closer. Perhaps, if she could suffocate here, if it would just end _right here,_ everything would be fine. The others would find a way.

"Pluto," she heard above her head, somehow over the strange sounds coming from her throat. "Let her forget. Don't make her remember."

When she felt her mind drift from her body, just before she found sleep, she wondered at what it was that he wanted to escape.


	5. Theme: 49 A Familiar Song

**100 Themes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it never would have gotten published, as I never would have sat down to plot it out, and all the characters would have been stick figures on napkins. Be thankful I don't own it.

**Rating:** T for implosions.

**Spoilers:** Neo-Tokyo (the end of Sailor Moon R)

**Warnings:** These people need more coffee and less introspection.

So, I have decided. I'm going to attempt to turn the first four drabbles into a full out story. This includes a plot and everything! However, with my poor record of actually posting multi-part stories, I'm going to attempt to write it all before I even think about posting. Which may take awhile, as I have not beta to torture with my tangents and obscure plotline. Woe!

Do not fear, though. Until then, I plan on continuing writing drabbles. They'll help my brain, especially when I hit a slump in the story. However, without being able to focus on one line of a story, I'm may need to change the pairing to Usagi/Mamoru just so I have a larger spectrum of writing material to choose from.

(After writing this, I realized that it wasn't nearly as... tragic as my others. I feel slightly evil for it... I may have to change the category on this, too. Woe again!)

**49. A Familiar Song**

The rest of the castle lay dormant except for her king. He stood at the console, watching over the sleeping metropolis with a determination born from desperation. Endymion needed little sleep in this form, and to go back to his battered body was out of the question.

A noise caught his attention. It was faint, nearly imperceptible, but months alone had fine tuned his awareness. Turning abruptly, he was ready to sound the alarm, but the sight of Sailor Moon brought his defenses down.

"You should be asleep," he admonished as he turned back toward the console.

"I'm too tired to sleep," the young girl complained as she groggily came to his side. She slid in the chair he had no use for.

Out of the corner of his eye, he observed her. She was untransformed and wearing Mamoru's under shirt in lieu of pajamas. Though snug on its intended owner, it hung loosely on the girl's slight frame.

Endymion sighed. "Nevertheless, you should still try."

She wasn't paying attention. Either that, or she was deliberately ignoring him. Instead, she was looking at the image of her future self lying dormant on the screen. "Why did she name Chibi-Usa after herself?"

The sudden question took him by surprise. "Why? What's wrong with Small Lady's name?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it. I'm quite fond of it myself. It just seems so... so..." her small hand waved in the air as she trailed off, trying and failing to find the right word.

Endymion gave her a small smile. "Pretentious?" At the girl's nod, he actually laughed, short but still there. "She didn't name our daughter. I did."

"Really? But why Usagi?"

"Would you like the official reason, or the real reason?"

"How about both?"

"Officially, it is quite common to name the heir after the reigning monarch. Serenity was named after her mother on the moon, for example."

"Okay...what's the real reason?"

Clearing his throat, he adjusted a knob here and a dial there. "Because a name means something. It should be something important." And there was nothing, past or present, that was more important to him than Usagi. Either one of them.

Usagi remained silent for a few minutes, touching benign dials as she took on the look that he knew meant she was thinking.

Suddenly, she stood up and the force drove the chair back several feet. "I'll get her back, I promise!"

Shocked, Endymion actually _looked_ at her for the first time since her arrival. He couldn't allow it earlier, his wife was in a deep sleep, and looking at her from the past would have been more painful. It still hurt, looking at her, but he could easily see the reasons he had fallen in love with her in the first place. Determination, passion, conviction, all of these and others were in her eyes right now.

"I know you will," he whispered.

"Oh...I guess you would. You've lived this before, right?"

Endymion blinked. "I...really don't know."

It was Usagi's turn to be surprised. "Then how do you know?"

"Because I know _you._"


	6. Theme: 88 Lazy Days

**100 Themes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did, it never would have gotten published, as I never would have sat down to plot it out, and all the characters would have been stick figures on napkins. Be thankful I don't own it.

**Rating:** T for implosions.

**Spoilers:** Up through the end of Stars. Takes place shortly after.

**AN: **This isn't exactly 'tragic.' Okay, it's not tragic at all. I really do need to change that. However, I've been writing stuff that's quite depressing, and I needed a change in pace so I didn't overpower what I was writing. There will likely be more lighthearted pieces to come, but coming up with stories that are Endymion and Usagi will likely be difficult to come by. Also, ignore logic. It makes wondering how they are able to be there much easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Theme: <strong>**88. Lazy Days**

They had all felt the blip in time. One moment, everything was going as it had been, and the next, it was as though everything had always been minutely different.

It had been his idea for the trip, knowing that Usagi needed to see that despite all the chaos she had been through, things would wind up okay, that everything she had been through would make the difference of allowing the future to remain mostly as it had.

"We should go to the beach," Serenity exclaimed happily as she piled suitcases with too many clothes and not enough underwear. He followed behind her, setting the appropriate undergarments in each case. "And oh, we can go window shopping, and the amusement park! Do you think Small Lady went to one before? I don't remember anything about that from her letters. Oh! Ice cream! I miss ice cream."

Endymion chuckled and grabbed her hand as she whirled past, pulling her toward him. "Just how long do you expect us to be staying?" His eyebrows rose at the overfull suitcases.

"Just the weekend. Why, do you think it won't be enough?" Her eyes worried over the clothes as she bit her lip.

"Serenity, I think we have enough for _four_ weekends." Reaching onto the bed, he pulled up and dangled the only pair of socks she had packed. "So long as we take time to do a lot of laundry."

A faint flush bloomed on her cheeks. "Okay, so maybe I was being a little overzealous."

Endymion pressed his lips against her forehead, knowing that beneath her cheer and excitement, she was feeling nervous. "It will be fine."

"But...what if I don't _like_ me?"

"Then you're crazy."

Serenity giggled, and he could feel her devious grin against his neck. "You know what this means? We don't have to fake sick for a whole weekend to spend time together."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Endymion could not stop his laugh.

xoxoxox

They had specifically chosen this weekend for their vacation. The rest of the Tsukino family were out, whether on business or at friends. Serenity probably could handle the encounter with her parents and younger brother, but Endymion had not wanted to risk what bringing that part of the past back would do to her.

Small Lady was wiggling between them as they headed up the sidewalk, her excitement contagious. "What if she doesn't recognize me? It's been _months!_ What if she's busy? What if she doesn't want to come?"

Tugging at his shirt, the king wondered how wearing something casual could feel more stifling than wearing a suit. But after years of dressing appropriate for his station, he felt rather exposed. "She will. Just go wake her up with all that exuberance of yours."

His daughter halted mid step, transforming from an excited child to a refined lady. "I'm sorry, Papa."

"_Usagi,_" he chided gently, emphasizing her given name, kneeling before her and tugging lightly on her hair. "We're on vacation. Go scare the living daylights out of her so we can kidnap her, okay?"

With a broad grin, Small Lady pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before dashing the rest of the way. She paused only to extract the hidden key from inside a planter, and then she raced into the house.

Thumps could be heard, followed by a loud crash. There were several seconds of silence, then...

"_Chibi-Usa!"_

xoxoxox

Usagi had been dreaming about picnics and a giant angry platypus when she was suddenly jerked out of slumber by the house falling down around her.

Only it wasn't her house, she realized, it had been the entire weight of a small girl with bright pink hair. Her first instinct was to yell at the girl, to tell her to go bother Shingo, wanting nothing more than to roll back over and hope she could sleep over the throbbing of her spleen. After all, she had at least five more minutes before Mamo-chan came to get her.

Then memory came with waking up, and realizing who it was_,_ Usagi shrieked a name she hadn't spoken in far too long and all but tackled the slender child in a bone crushing hug.

"You're crushing my pancreas!" Despite her protest, Small Lady was doing her fair share of hugging.

"Chibi-Usa, what are you- I mean, how- what-" The last time she had seen her future daughter had been before Galaxia, and until now, she'd had no proof that the future had not been too drastically changed. Tears welled in her eyes, but before she could let forth a wail to wake the dead, tiny hands clamped on her mouth.

"Sheesh, I'm fine! We barely felt anything. You fixed stuff, I'm okay, so don't worry!"

With one long sniff, then two, to chase away the tears, Usagi suddenly jumped up. "Oh yeah! Why are you here? More training?"

The tiny pink head shook back and forth, whipping herself in the face with pink pigtails. "Nope! Mama and Papa wanted a vacation and decided to go to the beach!"

Usagi's nose scrunched in confusion. "So they sent you here?" That seemed kind of harsh, shuffling their daughter off to the past for the weekend just so they could have some time to themselves.

Chibi-Usa heaved a sigh of impatience. "No, airhead. They decided to come to the beach _here._" Then eagerly, the younger of the two scuttled closer, wrapping her arms around her knees. "So, what _happened_?"

xoxoxox

Serenity sighed as she glanced at the watch on the inside of her wrist. "Perhaps we shouldn't have sent her in by herself."

"I'm sure they'll be out soon," Endymion replied. Then, true to his word, they heard the sounds of elephants stampeding from inside the house. "See?"

The front door slammed open, and the king of a utopian world was greeted by a wailing pink ball. "_Papa!_"

Staggering back beneath the hurtling weight of his only daughter, Endymion blinked up at his wife in mild surprise. "What's this all of a sudden?"

His daughter's face, which was usually either deep in a scowl or wide and open with giggles, was now scrunched up tight as tears streamed down her red face. Her next words had his eyebrows racing into his hairline. "Usagi said you _died!"_

"I didn't say that, you twerp!" The front door slammed, and the younger version of his wife stormed down the stairs, duffel bag slung over a shoulder.

"But you _did _die! And you were _gone!_"

"I...got better?" It had not really been something he had intended on spilling to his young daughter. For one, it would not have made for a good bedtime story. The idea is to get the child to sleep, not induce nightmares. For another, it was never really something that could come up in ever day conversation. 'Hello, Small Lady, how was your studies? By the way, I technically died for a few months after you left that last time. Try not to bring it up around your mother, though. She's still rather upset about it.'

A familiar figured came up the sidewalk. At first, he was content in just walking and enjoying the warm summer air. However, as he neared, Endymion saw the confusion all over Mamoru's face. "Is everything okay?"

In a blink of an eye, his young daughter released him from her grasp as there was an echoing cry of "Mamo-chan!" The younger man soon found himself the victim of a double vicious hug attack. When it settled, Usagi was clutching one arm while his daughter, still short, clutched onto a wrist.

"Usagi!" Serenity admonished her daughter.

Sheepishly, the young girl slunk away from Mamoru, having the decency to look abashed. Even the elder Usagi flinched beneath the commanding tone in the queen's voice. Endymion felt his breath come easier. His wife, it seemed, at least maintained a sense of decorum that-

"Serenity, what are you doing?" He was _not_ seeing his beautiful wife clinging to the arm of another man, even if he was his younger self.

"Basking in nostalgia."

"Can we all just...go to the beach? Please?"

Mamoru, face red, nodded his enthusiastic agreement, already accepting his fate at being forced to wherever the two – no, _three –_ ladies demand he go.

_Jerk,_ Endymion sourly thought. _I know you're enjoying this._

-TBC

_My drabbles have gotten pretty undrabbley. I think I may continue this little story arc, though not sure for how many parts xD Unless you prefer more tragedy._


End file.
